


"Thank You"

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina
Summary: Imagine this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this.

Mrs. Weasley has just arrived in the magical afterlife. The first thing she sees is a girl with red hair sprinting towards her.

For a fleeting moment she thinks it's Ginny, but then as the girl comes closer she recognises the kind smile and the emerald eyes that are shining with tears. It's Lily Potter.

Lily pulls Mrs. Weasley into a tight hug and can only whisper three words before dissolving into tears.

"Thank you, Molly."


End file.
